The Massachusetts Office of Technical Assistance for Toxics Use Reduction (OTA) seeks to host a conference, on October 21, 2003, at the Holy Cross Conference Center in Worcester, Massachusetts, that will engage environmental justice and community groups on the benefits of cleaner production as a means to achieve sustainable communities and to inform these groups of the resources that are available to help them accomplish this goal. An organizing committee comprised of representatives from environmental justice and community groups, including public health organizations and other national non-profits, academia, and industry will ensure that appropriate stakeholders are included in all aspects of the conference planning. The unique nature of the conference, in making a connection between cleaner production practices and community sustainability, will serve as a national model and will begin to establish continued dialogue on this subject. Environmental justice (EJ) populations, or minority and low-income neighborhoods, have historically been disproportionately impacted by the harmful effects of hazardous materials on both human health and the environment, particularly since generations of industrial facilities have developed in urban areas where many EJ populations now reside. Modern industrial processes rely on a wide range of chemicals that, if improperly handled or released, can be harmful to human health and the environment. Cleaner production presents an alternative approach that can help facilities, particularly those located in or near EJ populations, to look at their operations and reduce or eliminate their reliance on toxic chemicals. While EJ populations may be aware of the potential harm posed by the use of toxic chemicals, it does not seem they fully understand the environmental, health and safety value of cleaner production approaches. OTA seeks to use its vast knowledge and experience on cleaner production to help EJ populations understand the value of locating sustainable business in their communities. The conference will inform EJ populations on the wealth of green manufacturing options and discuss community efforts, strategies and tools that EJ populations can use to attract cleaner manufacturing and to clean-up existing facilities. In this way, EJ populations may begin to view cleaner production approaches as a means to enhance their neighborhoods and make them more healthy, livable and sustainable.